


Talk Dirty To Me

by Sheisme



Series: Open Windows [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, Some Fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke and Lexa get reacquainted with each other after Clarke is in Europe for a month. Sexy times ahead. (A one-shot continuation of Open Windows, Open Hearts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just trying to fill some kink requests people have sent me. I really hope I did it justice.

It had been one month. One whole month since Clarke left for Europe at the end of the school year for a four-week art workshop. Lexa had been so excited for her and remained a very supportive girlfriend, even though it was the hardest month of her life. She finished school a week after Clarke left and came home missing her more than ever. It was especially hard being in her room and looking across the way to see Clarke's room completely dark. 

Clarke made it known she missed her, too. And they managed to make it work. It was only a month and they talked on the phone and emailed almost every day. At one point, Lexa was close to hopping a plane to London just to see her, but that thought ended up being the result of a drunken night with Anya and Raven. They convinced her it would be romantic but thankfully, she had passed out before purchasing a ticket online. 

Clarke had been gone a little over a week and Lexa had been home exactly one day when the phone sex started. They graduated to Skype sex very quickly after that. After nearly a year together, they were still as insatiable as when they first started watching each other through their windows. 

It was a tough road, but after a month of emails, Skype and phone calls, Clarke finally came home. 

Lexa greeted her enthusiastically at the airport and was excited to finally have her girlfriend in her arms again. What she wasn't so thrilled about was the fact that Clarke arranged for both of them to go to dinner with Raven, Octavia, and Clarke's mom that evening. They barely had time for Clarke to shower and get ready to go meet everyone. 

Lexa wanted to be a good girlfriend. She knew Clarke's mom and friends were just as excited to see her again. But it didn't help that Clarke had been sexting her all day yesterday, along with sending very suggestive photos.

And now, while seated at the restaurant with Abby, Raven, and Octavia, it didn't help that Clarke decided to change into a short skirt and a shirt that Lexa assumed she must have bought in Europe because she hadn't seen it before. It gave Lexa the most exquisite view of Clarke's legendary cleavage. It also seemed to give everyone else the same view because Lexa noticed a few male patrons checking out Clarke. And their waiter certainly wasn't subtle when he zeroed in on the blonde's chest every time he came by to check on them. 

Lexa supposed she should be jealous, but she was too turned on to care. It was abundantly clear that Clarke was trying to kill her and she wondered if Clarke was just as turned on, but doing a damn good job at hiding it while talking so casually with her mom and friends. 

 

\--

Clarke had no idea what she was talking to Octavia about. Something about the food in Europe, or had they moved on to the shopping? She wasn't quite sure, but she was obviously doing a good enough job with the conversation because Octavia seemed to be following along. 

She was more focused on Lexa, who was sitting next to her in the booth as they sat across from the other three. She was focused on the fact that Lexa kept scooting closer to her. She was focused on the hand that Lexa placed on her thigh. 

God, she missed that hand. Both of them, actually. After nearly a year together, and after spending the last month apart, they kept discovering new things about themselves and about each other. This past month, Clarke realized she had a thing for Lexa talking dirty to her. Perhaps it had to do with all those late night phone and Skype calls. But by the end of her trip, Clarke was nearly able to come at the sound of Lexa's voice.

And in that time apart, Lexa became even more obsessed with Clarke's boobs. Neither of them thought that would be possible, but it was. Lexa missed them and made sure to remind Clarke of that fact every day. And Clarke found herself missing Lexa's hands. Particularly her hands on her boobs. Or inside her. Or on any part of her skin, for that matter. 

And for that reason, she was glad she chose to wear the most busty shirt she had. She found it in a boutique outside of London and knew it would soon become Lexa's favorite. Based on the reaction she got from her girlfriend earlier, she was right. 

She felt a small squeeze on her thigh as Lexa leaned in and whispered to her.

"You wore that on purpose."

Clarke leaned in and whispered back. 

"Yes I did. Do you like it?"

She then leaned over the table to try and listen intently to what Raven and Abby were discussing, all the while knowing Lexa's eyes were glued to her.

Lexa whispered again.

"Do you think you could stop leaning over the table so much? It's not helping my situation."

Clarke tried to bite back a smile when she leaned all the way forward with her boobs on the table.

"What situation, babe?"

Clarke knew she was playing with fire and she was kind of excited to get burned. 

“Your mom doesn’t care that your boobs are pretty much on display for everyone?”

“My mom knows I have boobs, Lexa. She knows my struggle in finding shirts that fit properly.”

Octavia and Raven were busy catching Abby up with their respective love lives. Octavia was raving about Lincoln while Raven was actually blushing a bit while telling Abby about Luna. 

None of them seemed to be paying attention to Clarke and Lexa, which led Lexa to take advantage of the situation. She moved closer to Clarke and moved her hand up even further on her thigh.

Clarke felt chills when Lexa's lips grazed her ear. 

"I missed you. I missed...them." She gestured to Clarke's chest. "I missed touching them, my fingers pinching your nipples, feeling them harden in my hand."

Clarke gulped and started squirming in her seat.

"I missed my mouth on them, tugging them with my teeth, making you yelp and writhe and beg for more. You know I love hearing you beg."

Clarke suddenly cleared her throat and reached for her water as Lexa's tongue dipped into her ear. She jolted at the feeling, causing Octavia to look over at her quizzically. Clarke just shrugged and waved her off before Octavia went back to her conversation and Lexa was back at her ear. 

"It's taking every ounce of strength I have to keep my fingers from running all the way up your thigh. I know you wore this outfit for me. That shirt, this tight skirt. It's all for me, isn't it? You miss my fingers, don't you? Deep inside, filling you."

Clarke felt herself clenching, crossing her legs trying to get some relief. It wasn't working and Lexa wasn't letting up. Thankfully, her mom seemed preoccupied with her friends' love lives. 

"You remember our first Skype session?" Lexa continued. 

Oh fuck, thought Clarke. Is she really doing this now?

Lexa's fingers trailed further up Clarke's skirt. 

"You were lying so innocently on your bed, but teasing me at the same time. Your bra straps down, but refusing to show me anything until I got fully naked and started touching myself. You had me completely at your mercy. It wasn't fun, Clarke. But I did it because I wanted to see your tits. You knew I did and you knew I'd do anything just to see them. So I spread my legs for you, giving you an up close and personal view as I rubbed my fingers all over my clit, getting wetter and wetter knowing you were watching me."

Clarke choked on the water she was drinking and that managed to get the attention of the three other occupants at the table. 

"Clarke, are you okay," asked Abby.

Lexa was no help. She had conveniently scooted away from Clarke and taken a bite of food from her plate. 

"Yeah, just...wrong pipe," replied Clarke, still coughing.

"Careful. Swallow, THEN breathe," replied Octavia, not-so-subtly laughing at her own innuendo. Clarke noticed Abby rolling her eyes at Octavia's crassness. 

Once they were back to their conversation, Clarke uncrossed her legs and Lexa's lips were back on Clarke's ear.

"I could see it in your eyes, the way you were watching me rub my pussy so shamelessly, just for the chance to see you topless. You loved it. You loved having that hold over me and you hated not being there, didn't you? The noises I made the moment my fingers disappeared inside me, that's when you lost it. You gave in and gave me what I wanted. You finally showed me those perfect tits. Well, MY perfect tits. Because they are mine, aren't they Clarke? They belong to me. And so does this."

Lexa moved her hand up Clarke's skirt and cupped her pussy. Clarke lunged forward and gasped, trying not to call attention to herself, but failing miserably.

All three of them looked at Clarke concerned. 

“Honey, is something wrong?” asked Abby. 

Lexa had already stealthily moved away and back to her plate before any of them even noticed how close in proximity she was to Clarke. 

“Cramp. I think the flight was a bit too long and I didn’t stretch my legs enough. I’ll be fine. Raven, what were you saying about going to Florida with Luna next month?”

Clarke tried to diffuse the situation and turn the focus back on Octavia and Raven. It worked and Abby was once again engrossed in their stories. 

Lexa took this opportunity to slide back over and continue her verbal assault on Clarke.

"Where was I? Oh yeah…You started rubbing your tits the way I like to, paying extra attention to those perfect pink nipples of yours. Then you fucked yourself so good, calling my name. And you came so fast, I didn't even have a chance to catch up to you. You came with my name on your lips, but it felt a bit empty, didn't it Clarke? You came, but it wasn't nearly as good as when I fuck you and make you come, was it? I know it wasn't because it wasn't the same for me, either. I need your hands, your tongue. Fuck, I'm so wet right now just thinking about it."

Lexa's fingers moved along her underwear, rubbing against the very obvious wet spot between Clarke's legs. Clarke jumped up suddenly, startling everyone else at the table.

"Um...I...I have to go to the bathroom."

"You okay, Clarke? You look a little flushed." Lexa was really laying it on thick.

Clarke didn't answer and excused herself to go to the restroom, hearing Lexa tell her mom she was going to check on her. She also heard Raven mumbling something along the lines of “they’re not even trying to be subtle, are they?” 

\--

In the bathroom, Clarke was relieved to find it was empty so no one would have to witness her near meltdown from Lexa's words. She gripped the sink and stared into the mirror, willing herself to calm down. She could wait. She could be patient and wait until the end of the dinner when she and Lexa would finally have some alone time. 

But the moment Lexa entered the bathroom, she knew she was fucked and not getting out of this dinner unscathed. 

She shook her head at her girlfriend.

"You really know how to give a girl what she wants."

Lexa walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, meeting Clarke's eyes in the mirror while sucking on her earlobe.

"I know exactly what you want, Clarke. You want me to fuck you right here, don't you? You want me to pull up your skirt, pull down your panties, bend you over the sink and pound into you."

Clarke was a quivering mess by this point. Lexa was showing no mercy. 

"You want me to fuck you while gagging you with my fingers so your screams don't echo too loudly, wondering if someone will walk in to see you like this. Bent over, taking what I give you, begging me for more."

Clarke could feel a sweat breaking out across her forehead. She started backing her ass up into Lexa, trying to get her to do just what she was describing. 

"What am I?" she asked the brunette behind her. 

She could feel Lexa falter as the other girl pulled her hips in closer to her. 

"What am I, Lex? Please? It's okay."

Lexa let out a deep sigh and bent Clarke her over the sink. She moved under her skirt, grazed her hand up her thigh and over her round, tight ass, squeezing it. Clarke missed her touch so much. 

Lexa squeezed harder as she thrust against her.

"You want this, don't you? You want me to fuck you over the sink in a public bathroom with your mom and two best friends just outside. You like the idea of being caught."

Clarke moaned, silently praying for Lexa to give her more of what she wanted.

"Tell me, Lex."

"You want me to spank you until you scream, your voice heard by all the patrons outside." She moved her hand into her underwear, her fingers barely skidding across her slit. "Look at you. Your pussy is drenched. You shouldn't be this turned on, Clarke. You shouldn't be enjoying this so much. But you do, don't you? You fucking love this." 

Clarke watched Lexa's eyes turn darker in the mirror as Lexa grabbed her blonde hair and pulled tightly, bringing her lips to her ear. 

"You love it because you're a fucking slut. And only sluts would enjoy this kind of thing."

Clarke cried out, already near orgasm just from Lexa's voice and words. 

"Fuck me, please. I'll be your little slut. My pussy is such a slut for you, baby. Please fuck me."

Lexa pulled her hair even harder. "Whose pussy?"

"Yours. It's yours!" Clarke was near insanity at this point. All she needed were Lexa's hands on her and she'd be coming hard. 

Instead, Lexa let go of her hair and pulled her upright. She adjusted her skirt, turned her around, kissed her on the cheek and gave her a little smirk. 

"Was that dirty enough for you?"

Clarke was at a loss. She was so close, so damn close to getting what she had been craving for a month. 

"You can't ask me that! That takes away from the fantasy!"

"I just want to make sure it was okay. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Lexa!"

"Sorry."

Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing. Before boarding her flight, when she told her girlfriend she wanted to be teased and driven to the brink of insanity, Lexa asked her how. Clarke simply said "surprise me." She should have known Lexa would go straight for the dirty talk, since it turned Clarke on so much. 

"You are ridiculous. And way too sweet. No, you didn't hurt me. That was actually perfect. Really hot. And I really, really would like you to follow through and fuck me right here."

Lexa pushed her up against the sink and bit her earlobe. 

"Later, love. Your mom and friends are waiting for us."

Clarke looked like a dejected puppy dog as she watched Lexa walk out of the bathroom.

\--

After dinner, Abby had to leave to leave for a graveyard shift at the hospital, finally giving the girls some much needed alone time. It took about five seconds after Abby left for Lexa to get Clarke completely naked and on the bed. Once Lexa stripped herself of all her clothes, she crawled onto the bed and hovered over her girlfriend, re-familiarizing herself with Clarke's body. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," replied Clarke as she moved her hips up against Lexa's.

"Eager?"

"You know I am."

Lexa ran her fingers along Clarke's cheek and over her lips. She watched as the blonde's eyes rolled back.

"Fuck, I've missed your fingers." 

"They missed you," informed Lexa.

Clarke looked up at her and grabbed her wrist, guiding her hand down between them. Much to Lexa's surprise, Clarke maneuvered Lexa's upward so her fingers were touching herself instead of Clarke. When her own fingers came into contact with her clit, Lexa jerked forward and let out an involuntary moan. Clarke's hand still covered Lexa's, guiding her fingers all over her clit and around her entrance, gathering up the abundance of wetness in her pussy. 

Just when they were finding a rhythm and Lexa started grinding against her own fingers, Clarke pulled them away and brought them up to her mouth. She examined the long, lithe fingers shiny with Lexa's arousal, then brought the fingers to her lips and traced her tongue along them. She moaned seductively and Lexa was rendered speechless, watching as Clarke's mouth engulfed her fingers, suckling them. Her mouth was warm and wet and her tongue felt so good against Lexa's fingers. Every time Clarke slid them out, grazing her teeth against them, she would suck them back in and Lexa would feel it shooting straight down to her throbbing core. 

Clarke's tongue massaged between each finger and Lexa had no idea how this was turning her on so much, but it was. Once Lexa's juices were completely devoured by Clarke's hungry mouth, she pulled Lexa's fingers back out, suctioning them along the way, then moved her hand back down again. This time Lexa's fingers were touching Clarke. Lexa's head was swimming, completely blown away by just how wet her girlfriend was. She knew she could easily slide three fingers inside her with minimal effort, but she didn't. She let Clarke continued to guide her fingers to where she wanted them: circling around her clit, then up and down her entire length, then settled at her entrance. Clarke's eyes slammed shut and the noises she was making just screamed sex. Lexa's fingers were completely covered in Clarke, but before she could slide into her, Clarke pulled her hand away once more and brought it back up to her mouth.

She had a hunger in her eyes that Lexa could tell needed to be sated. She watched as the tip of Clarke's tongue licked the tip of her index finger, tasting herself in the process. And holy fuck, Lexa nearly came at the sight and the feeling of Clarke taking her entire finger into her mouth. 

Lexa was shaking, desperately needing to take part in this. She needed to taste her girlfriend. When Clarke opened her mouth to take another finger, Lexa kissed her, plunging her tongue inside her mouth and licking along her own finger at the same time. Her tongue, combined with Clarke's tongue, combined with the taste of Clarke on her fingers was nearly enough to make her come on the spot. She fought the urge and found herself clenching around nothing, wishing Clarke's fingers or tongue could be there. But her girlfriend was otherwise occupied and it was fucking heavenly. 

Clarke moaned as their tongues moved against Lexa's fingers, meeting each other between her middle finger and ring finger. The taste of Clarke was starting to fade and Lexa needed more. Clarke pulled her fingers even farther into her mouth, humming as she sucked them dry. 

Lexa was officially overstimulated. Perhaps it was the fact that she hadn't actually felt Clarke in a month, but this was definitely doing something to her. 

Clarke pulled Lexa's fingers out of her mouth and started rubbing them on her nipples, practically inviting Lexa to take what she had been missing for so long. Lexa was salivating and wasted no time in caressing one breast with her hand while devouring the other with her mouth. The soft whines coming from Clarke told her that she had missed this, too. 

She nipped, sucked, and flicked the hardened nipple with her tongue, eliciting even louder moans from the girl beneath her. Clarke's hands were now tangled in Lexa's hair, pulling her further into her chest. Lexa expertly stroked and squeezed her other breast while sucking and pulling gently at her nipple. 

Clarke's hips were starting to buck, seeking out something only her girlfriend could give her. Lexa moved between Clarke's legs and placed her thigh against her pussy, groaning at just how wet it felt against her skin. Clarke immediately started rubbing herself against Lexa's thigh as she arched her back, giving Lexa even more access to her chest.

"Fuck, I've missed your tits so much."

"I've missed your mouth on them," panted Clarke, as she continued to grind shamelessly against Lexa's thigh. 

Lexa knew her girlfriend was close. She knew she needed to be touched. She had been worked up after a month of being apart and an evening of constant teasing. Which is why she felt bad for immediately moving her thigh away from Clarke's wet center.

"Fuck! Lex, please! I need..."

Lexa brought her fingers up to Clarke's lips, and the blonde immediately went silent, sucking on them once more. Lexa was determined to see if she could make this happen. She continued to pinch and roll Clarke's nipple between her fingers while working the other nipple with her mouth. Clarke was shaking, her mouth humming around Lexa's fingers. Her hips started canting up violently as Lexa trapped her nipple between her teeth and tongue before wrapping her lips further around Clarke's breast, sucking it into her mouth.

And that's when Clarke cried out in her husky voice.

"Oh my...fuck! Oh God!" Her hips shook violently for a moment before dropping back down to the bed. Lexa gave both her breasts one last appreciative squeeze before pulling away and looking down at her girlfriend.

"Everything okay?"

Clarke was bright red and breathless. 

"Yeah. I just...I had no idea I could come that way. It was...wow."

Lexa felt rather proud of herself. 

"You were pretty worked up. I wanted to see if you could come just from nipple stimulation."

"Well, it worked. Fuck. I mean, I'm definitely going to need to come again, but that was a different kind of orgasm."

"But still good?"

"Still very good."

Lexa smiled and moved down between Clarke's legs, a place she had been dreaming about for far too long. She didn't want to tease Clarke any more than she already had, so she delved two fingers inside of her while latching her lips onto her clit and sucking gently. Clarke let out a filthy moan in response and ran her fingers through Lexa's hair, thanking her for making her feel so good. It took Lexa all of five pumps and a few flicks of her tongue to Clarke's clit before the blonde screamed out her pleasure again, humping Lexa's face, begging her not to stop until her orgasm was done. 

 

\--

Clarke thought she was done. It had been hours of fucking and becoming reacquainted with each other's bodies. They were lying in a heap of sweat and sex, having just finished yet another mind-blowing round. Lexa seemed insatiable and Clarke absolutely loved that her girlfriend couldn't get enough of her. 

But she was exhausted and there was no way she could come again. Not without a nap and some food, but Lexa seemed to have other plans. Her fingers circled around her overly-sensitive nipples and Clarke recognized that look in her eye. The look that said "come on baby, I know you've got one more in you." And Lexa did always have a good sense of just how much Clarke could take. 

Lexa kissed her and ran her fingers over Clarke's sweaty temple.

"One more and I promise we'll get you some food."

Clarke smiled and nodded, then watched as Lexa excitedly moved herself over Clarke, taking time to move their legs and bodies in just the right position.

Clarke couldn't help the quick intake of breath as she realized exactly what Lexa had planned. It had been a while since they had done this, but it seemed as though Lexa was pretty much determined to do literally all of the things tonight. And Clarke suddenly felt very turned on again and ready to go. 

She smiled as Lexa gave her a knowing look, something that told them both that this was going to be awesome. 

Lexa leaned back, putting her weight on her hands, and Clarke did the same. Lexa made the first move, rolling her hips, pushing her core against Clarke's. The moment her clit came into contact with Lexa's, Clarke could feel it shoot through her entire body, causing her arms to buckle and almost fall. She powered through, however, refusing to deprive herself of this feeling for even a second.

"Fuck," she panted as she threw her head back. The feeling was incredible, but the sound was downright pornographic. They were both dripping, rubbing their slickness together. The slurping and suctioning sounds filled her room, along with their sharp, heavy breathing and little moans as they started rubbing against each other at a more frenzied pace. 

Clarke watched Lexa's abs flexing with each movement, dripping with sweat. She wanted to lick it off of her, but it would have to wait. 

"Ah! Oh God, Clarke. Feels....so good."

The little noises from Lexa's throat were now becoming louder and deeper, Clarke could feel her clit practically buzzing as they thrashed against each other. It was sloppy, as they still hadn't managed to find a rhythm whenever they do this. But it felt so damn good, neither of them really cared about making it clean. 

She could feel herself just at the edge, so desperately close to falling. So close to exploding into a thousand tiny pieces against the love of her life. She hung there, needing that extra little push and Lexa seemed to sense it. 

The brunette slammed harder and faster against her, approaching her own orgasm while trying to bring Clarke the pleasure she needed so badly.

"Fuck, Clarke. That's it. You're doing so good, baby. Fucking ride my pussy. Ride my wet pussy." 

And that's what did it. All she needed to hear was Lexa's voice praising her and telling her dirty things. She let out a long, heavy moan as her hips moved frantically. She felt her release dripping all over Lexa's pussy, creating even more slickness between them. Her orgasm came in waves, falling over, then rushing out, only to come back for more. Then, she felt Lexa grinding harder against her, her head thrown back, the tendons in her neck looking like they were about to snap. 

"Clarke! Fuck! I'm coming. Fuck, I'm coming so hard, baby. Shit. Don't stop. Fuck, don't stop. Oh God!"

She couldn't quite be sure, but she could almost swear she could feel Lexa's clit pulsing against her as her girlfriend came against her, proof of their joint orgasm dripping between them. It was fucking glorious. 

They both collapsed onto the bed with their legs still intertwined. The room was stifling and smelled of sex and Clarke wouldn't want it any other way.

"So I think it's safe to say we've made up for that month in one single night."

Clarke laughed and nodded. 

"Was that your goal all along?"

"It didn't start that way, but I guess it ended up that way, didn't it?"

"I guess." Clarke had a permanent smile on her face. She wasn't sure if it was the earth shattering sex or the fact that she was reunited with her amazing girlfriend. It was probably a little of both. 

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. And I love that I fall more in love with you every day."

Clarke mustered up all the strength she had left to crawl her way over to Lexa and kiss her.

"I love you, too."

Lexa stared up at her lovingly.

"Welcome home, my beautiful girl."


End file.
